


spoiled

by vagarius



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! NSFW Week: Valentine's Edition, Day 7: Valentine's Day, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagarius/pseuds/vagarius
Summary: Misumi and Hisoka prepare a Valentine's Day surprise.
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Ikaruga Misumi/Mikage Hisoka/Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari, Ikaruga Misumi/Mikage Hisoka/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: A3 NSFW Week: Valentine's Edition





	spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> dear event cards: thank you for coming home (shoutouts to hiso and misumi for trying very hard to bring their boyfriend home)
> 
> also shoutout to hills for help with the title ~~and reminding me to write this every day for like 2 weeks~~
> 
> for a3 nsfw week: valentine's edition day 7: vday! (and my offering to the gacha gods)

"Are you _really_ not going to tell me where we're going? Not even a hint?"

"Nope~" Misumi trills from the front seat. Kazunari sighs, and adjusts himself against the rear side window. More of Hisoka's weight falls onto his chest, and Kazunari instinctively wraps his arm tighter around him.

Before blindfolding him in the backseat of Itaru's car, the two of them had given Kazunari a near-perfect Valentine's Day. While Kazunari had prepared sweets for his own boyfriends, the two of them apparently conspired to spoil Kazunari rotten – brunch in bed, an afternoon trip to the gallery Kazunari had been eyeing, an early evening dinner at a trendy café. But while Misumi and Hisoka had been casually affectionate as always, Kazunari had been perplexed by their restraint.

No hands on Kazunari's thighs, nor cold noses nuzzling into his neck. No arms slipping too-low down his back. Typically, the two of them had no qualms about making Kazunari a blushing, stuttering mess, no matter the place, but they had both been on their best behavior. Usually Kazunari would be relieved, but today, it only confused him.

After a few more minutes, the car rolls to a stop, and Kazunari quickly shifts his weight before Misumi opens the door he's leaning against.

"We're here~" Misumi chimes, finally untying the blindfold from around Kazunari's head. Kazunari gently shakes Hisoka awake, then the two of them follow Misumi out of the car.

The lights from the hotel in front of them shine yellow in the night. Rows of windows rise toward the sky. A concrete awning stretches out over the entrance.

After a quick glance down at his phone, Misumi grabs Kazunari's hand and drags him inside, bypassing the check-in desk to pull him straight to the elevator. Hisoka catches up just as the elevator opens, and the three of them step inside.

"Um," Kazunari tries to ask, "don't we need to check – "

Misumi cuts him off before he can finish, pushing his lips needily against Kazunari's own. Kazunari's eyes widen in surprise, but before he can relax into the kiss, Misumi pulls away, then continues to drag him down the carpeted halls of the hotel. He doesn't miss a beat, knocking on one of the doors at the end of the hall. The door unlocks, and Misumi unceremoniously hops into the room. Kazunari hesitates, still confused, but Hisoka gently nudges him forward.

The western-style hotel room is artfully dim, various lamps illuminating the space. A wooden desk sits on one side, and a small alcove with a coffee machines sits on the other. The majority of the room is taken up by the two beds, lined with white sheets. Sitting on the farthest bed are Omi and Tsuzuru, seemingly playing a game of War.

_… Eh?_

"Eh?" Kazunari says out loud. He turns to Hisoka. "What – "

Misumi flops onto his shoulders from behind. "Remember when we asked you what you wanted for Valentine's Day?"

"I said all I needed were two hunky – _oh my god I meant you two!"_

Misumi giggles. "We know~"

Hisoka steps forward to nuzzle against Kazunari's chest. "… Then you got drunk and said you wouldn't mind two more."

"Oh my god."

"We asked who you would want specifically," Hisoka continues. "You said 'Omi-san is such an objectively arousing man' but that 'Tsuzuru-kun has strong shoulders and thighs, which are very important assets to intercourse.'"

Kazunari covers his face. "Please stop."

Hisoka keeps going. "You then told us that your assessment was only based on physical attributes and that it could not compare to the love you feel for Misumi-san and Hisoka-san." Hisoka leans back to smirk at him. "I think you forgot you were talking to us."

"Why do you only talk so much at once to embarrass me!"

"Um," Tsuzuru calls out, placing down his next card. "We're still here."

"I won again," Omi says.

"Seriously?" Tsuzuru sighs, then holds his hand out for Omi's half of the deck. "I guess we should put the cards away anyway?"

Kazunari continues to cover his face.

"… Hey," Hisoka whispers, tugging on Kazunari's shirt. "If you don't want to, you can tell us."

Misumi hums in agreement. "We figured we'd surprise Kazu, but Kazu doesn't have to like the surprise~"

"I like it," Kazunari mumbles. "I just – are you guys okay with it? I know it sounds ridiculous and you two would never, but it kind of feels like a test that I'm supposed to say 'no' to."

"It's not," Hisoka affirms. "We…"

"We wanted to spoil you as much as possible, Kazu~" Misumi finishes. His lips brush against Kazunari's ear. "Will you let us?"

Kazunari shivers.

He can never say no to that voice.

As soon as Kazunari agrees, Misumi and Hisoka back away, letting Omi take their place. The two of them blink at each other, then laugh at the absurdity of the situation. When their laughter dies down, Kazunari places his hands on Omi's shoulders, and Omi's hands land on Kazunari hips.

"Hi," Kazunari breathes.

"Hey," Omi whispers back.

Kazunari's eyes flutter shut as Omi leans in.

Omi's body is a steady presence in front of him, his lips moving methodically against Kazunari's. The tenseness that had built in Kazunari's frame melts away, and his mouth falls open as Omi's tongue presses forward. He swirls his tongue around Kazunari's, the slick sounds causing Kazunari's face to warm. Another set of hands lands on Kazunari's shoulders, a pair of lips meeting Kazunari's neck. Tsuzuru's lips are feather-light as they press dry kisses to Kazunari's skin, before he pulls away the slightest bit. Kazunari feels more than hears Tsuzuru lick his lips. Then he leans in once more, his lips sliding wetly over Kazunari's neck, occasionally sucking on the tender skin.

Kazunari groans quietly into Omi's mouth as Omi's hands begin to wander, sliding up Kazunari's shirt and over his ribs. His hands slide even higher, past Kazunari's chest and up to his collarbone, and Kazunari briefly lets go of Omi to raise his arms, and Omi easily pulls his shirt up and off him when Tsuzuru's hands fall away.

Omi takes the chance to discard his own shirt, and Kazunari's hands automatically land on Omi's bare chest. Omi's hands move back to his waist as he leans in again, his lips wet with spit.

Instead of returning to Kazunari's neck, Tsuzuru kneels down behind him, his arms snaking around Kazunari's hips. Kazunari gasps into Omi's mouth as Tsuzuru's hands brush over his cock, then deftly undo the button and zipper of his jeans.

"This okay?" Tsuzuru asks, his lips brushing the small of Kazunari's back.

Kazunari pulls away from Omi's kiss to nod, before realizing Tsuzuru can't see it. "Yeah," he rasps, then sinks back into Omi's kiss as Tsuzuru pulls down his pants and boxers. There's the pop of a lube bottle cap, and then Tsuzuru is gently prodding at Kazunari's entrance with slick fingers. Kazunari wills himself to relax as Tsuzuru pushes in, his finger sinking in with surprisingly little resistance. Omi holds Kazunari's steady, his hands squeezing Kazunari's waist gently.

Kazunari's knees quake as Tsuzuru inserts a second finger alongside the first. Omi guides the two of them downward to kneel on the floor, and Kazunari's weight falls onto Omi's chest. One of Omi's hands slides over and down, wrapping loosely around Kazunari's cock, while the other reaches for Kazunari's cheek, pulling Kazunari into another kiss. Omi's lips and tongue move greedily over Kazunari's, inadvertently muffling Kazunari's moans as Tsuzuru slides in a third finger and Omi tightens his hold on his cock.

"Tsuzurun," Kazunari whines after a particularly harsh thrust of Tsuzuru's fingers.

"Yes, Miyoshi-san?"

Kazunari grumbles. "I think you've prepped me enough…"

Tsuzuru chuckles. "If you say so, Miyoshi-san."

Kazunari whines again when Tsuzuru pulls his fingers out and away. Omi strokes him one last time before standing, but before Kazunari can follow, Tsuzuru pulls him into a kiss of his own. The kiss is sloppy at best, but Kazunari moans into it anyway, returning Tsuzuru's enthusiasm with his own.

Kazunari pants as Tsuzuru pulls away, a line of spit still connecting their lips. It breaks and splatters onto Kazunari's chin. Tsuzuru lifts his hand to wipe it away with his thumb, then helps Kazunari onto his feet.

Omi is already kneeling naked on the bed, cock standing proudly between his open knees. With a bashful smile, he opens up his arms, and Kazunari laughs while he climbs onto the bed after him, leaning in to nuzzle his nose against Omi's. Omi cups his cheeks in his hands, his expression turning from silly to sultry as his lips part around his next exhale, and his eyelids fall halfway over blown pupils. "Turn around," he murmurs.

Although warmth pools in Kazunari's stomach, he can't help but be confused by the command. He follows anyway, turning around until his back faces Omi. Omi nudges him closer until Kazunari's thighs are bracketing his, and the tip of his cock is brushing Kazunari's back. Kazunari steadies himself on his hands.

Tsuzuru finally throws off his shirt and pants, then tosses the lube bottle from the floor to Omi. Kazunari hears the tear of a condom packet behind him, then feels Omi's knuckles skim his skin as he rolls on the condom and a generous layer of lube.

Omi places his hands on his hips. "Ready?" he asks, and Kazunari nods in reply. Slowly, he guides Kazunari onto his cock, gradually filling him. Kazunari's hands clench in the sheets as his mouth falls open around a moan.

Kazunari inhales sharply as he bottoms out. He exhales slowly, letting himself relax on Omi's lap. Omi's hands rub soothingly over his waist. "You can move," Kazunari rasps.

A few moments later, Omi lifts him the slightest bit upward, before rolling his hips forward, his cock dragging inside Kazunari. He repeats the movement, forming a steady rhythm as Tsuzuru joins them on the bed.

Tsuzuru's hands reach out to cup Kazunari's cheeks. He slowly guides Kazunari's head downward, forcing Kazunari onto his elbows.

He grins. "Open up for me, Miyoshi-san?"

Kazunari moans shakily, then opens his mouth wide. He looks up at Tsuzuru through his eyelashes, his eyes crinkling at Tsuzuru's visible surprise. Tsuzuru shakes himself out of it, then scoots forward on his knees. He lets go of one side of Kazunari's face to guide himself between Kazunari's lips, pushing the head of his cock inside. He thrusts carefully at first, gradually fitting more and more of his cock into Kazunari's mouth. Kazunari nearly chokes as Omi speeds up behind him, his thrusts growing broader. Tsuzuru manages to slide down his throat a second later, and Kazunari's fingers twist tighter in the sheets. Tears begin to fall from Kazunari's eyes as spit drips down his chin.

Another hand caresses Kazunari's fingers, the skin rough and familiar. Kazunari whimpers around Tsuzuru's cock as Misumi slowly pries his fingers away from the bedding, then pulls his arm completely off the bed. Kazunari shifts his weight to his other arm, but Misumi repeats his insistent movements and lifts that arm, too.

For a long moment, Kazunari's weight is supported only by his knees, the cock in his mouth, and the hands holding his face. Misumi gently folds Kazunari's arms behind his back, arranging his forearms horizontally across his spine. He hooks his elbow under them, taking some of Kazunari's weight. Omi tilts Kazunari's hips, forcing Kazunari's lower back to arch downward.

Misumi only giggles, his other hand gliding over Kazunari's chest. He toys carelessly with Kazunari's nipples, pinching and rolling the tender skin. More tears spill down his cheeks.

His eyes widen as yet another hand smooths over his thigh. Hisoka's hands are smaller, and feel cool against his hot skin. Kazunari pushes his hips forward – at least, as much as can – but Hisoka's hand remains on his thigh, sliding from knee to hip and back again.

Both Tsuzuru and Omi's thrusts grow more erratic. Tsuzuru curses, then quickly pulls out of Kazunari's mouth with a pop. Kazunari instinctively clenches his eyes shut, and a moment later he feels something warm spill onto his face, Tsuzuru moaning above him.

Kazunari's shoulders burn without Tsuzuru's added support. Misumi mercifully lowers him to the bed, his chest and face pressed to the sheets as Omi continues to move inside him. Eventually, Omi comes with a groan, his thrusts stuttering to a stop. He pulls out carefully, and Kazunari takes a moment just to breathe as Omi slides out from underneath him.

But then Misumi is pulling him upward again, pushing him back by the shoulder to sit on his knees. He presses close, his tongue darting out to clean the mess from Kazunari's face. He kisses Kazunari when he's finished, his hands curling possessively into Kazunari's hair, and his tongue licking wetly into Kazunari's mouth. Kazunari whimpers around him.

Misumi hands and lips are soon replaced by Hisoka's. Hisoka kiss is slower, calmer, but his hands are just as possessive, grappling roughly at Kazunari's shoulders before laying Kazunari back on the bed, and setting Kazunari's head on Misumi's thigh.

Hisoka unceremoniously spreads Kazunari's legs, his figure looming over Kazunari's torso. "Hiso – " Kazunari gasps out, but Hisoka pushes into him without preamble, and all the air punches out of Kazunari's lungs.

Kazunari can't breathe. Hisoka thrusts into him at a brutal pace, and every breath Kazunari attempts to take comes out as a moan or a hiss. He hears Misumi start to touch himself behind him, the rasp of skin on skin loud next to his ear. He tilts his head back, briefly catching sight of Misumi's frustrated expression. Misumi's expression softens when he notices Kazunari's gaze, his free hand moving to brush through Kazunari's hair.

Clumsily, Kazunari reaches upward, his fingers brushing against Misumi's cock. He attempts to grasp Misumi, but he can't get the angle right. Misumi directs his hand, wrapping Kazunari's fingers around his cock before placing his own hand over them. He moves his fist, whining as he uses Kazunari's hand to stroke himself.

In front of him, Hisoka grunts, then sneaks his arms under Kazunari's knees. He hoists them upward, his cock sliding deeper into Kazunari. Between the cock inside him and the one under his fingers, it doesn't take long for Kazunari to come, spilling over his stomach and up to his chest as he moans. He whimpers when Hisoka pulls out, still hard.

Hisoka gently lowers his legs, then moves to kneel down next to Misumi. Kazunari's hand is still trapped under Misumi's. Hisoka cups the back of Misumi's head with one hand and jerks off with the other, and meets Misumi's lips in a wet kiss. Kazunari watches from underneath them, his spent cock nearly stirring at the sight.

Misumi finishes first, his cum splattering upward and dripping down onto Kazunari's hand. Hisoka moves his own hand faster, until his hips eventually stutter upward, coming onto his stomach and Misumi's leg. Some of it lands on Kazunari's cheek.

The three of them breathe heavily. After a moment, Hisoka smiles down at Kazunari, and reached down to smear the cum on Kazunari's cheek.

"Done?" Omi calls out. Hisoka nods, and Omi starts wiping the mess on Kazunari's stomach with warm towel. Tsuzuru's face pops up next, smiling down at him.

"Did you have fun, Miyoshi-san?"

Kazunari's lips lifts into a tired grin. "Sure," he teases, "but you certainly need a bit more practice, Tsuzurun."

Tsuzuru rolls his eyes. "Yeah, sure."

Kazunari laughs in response. Misumi soon picks him up off the bed, bringing him to the hotel bathtub. Hisoka and Misumi both sit on the edge of the tub, cleaning Kazunari's hair and skin.

Misumi carries Kazunari back to the bed after Hisoka dries him off. By the time the rest of them are cleaned up, Kazunari is already snuggled under the covers of the bed closest to the door.

Kazunari catches Misumi's wrists as he passes by. "Sumi?"

"Kazu?" Misumi questions.

"I want to spoil you and Hisohiso on White Day," Kazunari mumbles sleepily. "Since you two spoiled me today."

Misumi ruffles Kazunari's hair. "Kazu already spoils us enough~"

Kazunari shakes his head. "But I want to keep spoiling you two. Every chance I get."

Misumi pulls the covers up to Kazunari's chin. "We feel the same about Kazu~ We'll join you in a minute, okay?"

Kazunari nods, then drifts to sleep.


End file.
